sopusia_television_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena Williams
Write the firstAustralia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia,11 is a sovereign country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. The neighbouring countries are Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and East Timor to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. The population of 25 million6 is highly urbanised and heavily concentrated on the eastern seaboard.12 Australia's capital is Canberra, and its largest city is Sydney. The country's other major metropolitan areas are Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth and Adelaide. Commonwealth of Australia A blue field with the Union Flag in the upper hoist quarter, a large white seven-pointed star in the lower hoist quarter, and constellation of five white stars in the fly – one small five-pointed star and four, larger, seven-pointed stars. Flag Coat of arms of Australia Coat of arms Anthem: "Advance Australia Fair"1 A map of the eastern hemisphere centred on Australia, using an orthographic projection. Commonwealth of Australia, including the Australian territorial claim in the Antarctic Capital Canberra 35°18′29″S 149°07′28″E Largest city Sydney National language English2 Religion List of religions 52.2% Christianity 30.1% Non-religious 2.6% Islam 2.4% Buddhism 1.9% Hinduism 1.7% Other 9.1% Not stated or unclear 3 Demonym(s) Australian Aussie (colloquial)45 Government Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy • Monarch Elizabeth II • Governor-General Sir Peter Cosgrove • Prime Minister Scott Morrison • Chief Justice Susan Kiefel Legislature Parliament • Upper house Senate • Lower house House of Representatives Independence from the United Kingdom • Federation Constitution 1 January 1901 • Statute of Westminster Adoption Act 9 October 1942 (with effect from 3 September 1939) • Australia Act 3 March 1986 Area • Total 7,692,024 km2 (2,969,907 sq mi) (6th) • Water (%) 0.76 Population • 2019 estimate 25,253,0006 (51st) • 2016 census 23,401,8927 • Density 3.3/km2 (8.5/sq mi) (236th) GDP (PPP) 2018 estimate • Total $1.313 trillion8 (19th) • Per capita $52,1918 (17th) GDP (nominal) 2018 estimate • Total $1.500 trillion8 (13th) • Per capita $59,6558 (10th) Gini (2012) 44.99 medium · 26th HDI (2017) Increase 0.93910 very high · 3rd Currency Australian dollar (AUD) Time zone UTC+8 to +10.5 (Various3) • Summer (DST) UTC+8 to +11 (Various3) Date format dd/mm/yyyy Driving side left Calling code +61 ISO 3166 code AU Internet TLD .au Australia was inhabited by indigenous Australians for about 60,000 years before the first British settlement in the late 18th century. It is documented that Aborigines spoke languages that can be classified into about 250 groups. After the European exploration of the continent by Dutch explorers in 1606, who named it New Holland, Australia's eastern half was claimed by Great Britain in 1770 and initially settled through penal transportation to the colony of New South Wales from 26 January 1788, a date which became Australia's national day. The population grew steadily in subsequent decades, and by the 1850s most of the continent had been explored and an additional five self-governing crown colonies established. On 1 January 1901, the six colonies federated, forming the Commonwealth of Australia. Australia has since maintained a stable liberal democratic political system that functions as a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy, comprising six states and ten territories. Being the oldest,13 flattest14 and driest inhabited continent,1516 with the least fertile soils,1718 Australia has a landmass of 7,617,930 square kilometres (2,941,300 sq mi).19 A megadiverse country, its size gives it a wide variety of landscapes, with deserts in the centre, tropical rainforests in the north-east and mountain ranges in the south-east.20 A gold rush began in Australia in the early 1850s, which boosted the population of the country.21 Nevertheless, its population density, 2.8 inhabitants per square kilometre, remains among the lowest in the world.22 Australia generates its income from various sources including mining-related exports, telecommunications, banking and manufacturing.232425 Indigenous Australian rock art is the oldest and richest in the world, dating as far back as 60,000 years and spread across hundreds of thousands of sites.26 Australia is a highly developed country, with the world's 13th-largest economy. It has a high-income economy, with the world's tenth-highest per capita income.27 It is a regional power, and has the world's 13th-highest military expenditure.28 Australia has the world's ninth-largest immigrant population, with immigrants accounting for 26% of the population.2930 Having the third-highest human development index and the eighth-highest ranked democracy globally, the country ranks highly in quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, civil liberties and political rights,31 with all its major cities faring well in global comparative livability surveys.32 Australia is a member of the United Nations, G20, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), World Trade Organization, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, Pacific Islands Forum and the ASEAN Plus Six mechanism. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. What happend Section heading Write the second section of your page here. All hail tetchie ATHENA WILLIAMS ROCKS MEDNUVSAA CAUUATAVAYGCA MEDUSA JAJUESCU TF ST T A Category:Ayay bag ka daw bagriel yuakri Category:Bagriel Category:Yuakri Category:Modin internet wifi! Category:Ladon Category:Moshin Category:Sm Category:Md cj Category:Jsmjd Category:Jsmms